1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic image pickup system and, more particularly, to an electronic image pickup system in which an electronic image pickup apparatus can be operated through another electronic image pickup apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional system for remote-controlling an electronic image pickup apparatus, for example, a monitor system using a monitor camera is generally used.
In this monitor system, an apparatus for remote control is arranged on the operating side, and a monitor camera is arranged on the operated side. The monitor camera is operated through the apparatus for remote control.
In such a conventional monitor system, however, a large, expensive apparatus for remote control is required, and mutual remote control cannot be performed.
For a system of this type, simplification and mutual remote control are required. No system capable of satisfying these requirements has been proposed.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 6-35038 discloses a camera system in which a plurality of cameras are connected to each other via communication cables, and an arbitrary camera can be used to perform zooming and releasing operations with respect to the remaining cameras.
In the above camera system, however, images cannot be transmitted and received between the cameras.
In this system, therefore, a user cannot check an object image to be photographed with a camera on the operated side through a camera on the operating side.